


Best

by Serenity1



Series: Tony Is Mine [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Tony gives Peter the best that he got.





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel movies.
> 
> This story is a stand alone fic and could be read by itself. It isn't a prequel or sequel to anything.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I don't have beta. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> \---------

Tony Stark was down on his knees in the bathroom shower as Peter Parker was leaning against the shower tiles, his head thrown back in pleasure as his hand was on top of Tony's head.

Tony was bobbing his head as he sucked the cock that was in front of him like a lollipop. He would also uses his tongue to swirl around the tip of the mushroom head cock as he tastes the cum that was forming.

Peter was so close to coming as his hand gripped above Tony's hair. Tony was indeed an expert on this as he had more experienced in his lifetime.

Peter was panting hard now as he came with a shout and he shot his load within Tony's waiting mouth as he greedily tries to swallow everything.

Tony let go off the cock as he stood up from where he was kneeling so that he could kiss Peter. The two kissed as it wasn't there first time kissing one another, Tony was dominating the kiss as Peter had to break it off for air.

He gasped as he felt Tony grab his cock down below again. "D-Daddy, m-maybe we s-should move t-this so-somewhere else?" Peter suggested.

Tony licked his lips as he stares at his baby, he nodded. "Let's move to the bed," he said.

\---------

Once on the bed, Peter begun riding on Tony's cock as he stares down at him. He was using Tony's chest to help him bounce.

The color of the arc reactor was mesmerizing as Peter's eyes were glued there as he went up and down. He could hear Tony moaning below him as he was gripping the sheets and trying not to thrust back whenever he goes up.

Tony's cock was quite huge and thick, the slap of skin-against-skin was echoing throughout the room. Peter loves riding, he could see Tony's pleasure on his face whenever they do this position.

He looks up and saw that Tony's eyes were opened and were starring at him. Sweat were dribbling down on his face, "baby, let me pound you," he said.

Peter shook his head, "You know I love riding, daddy," he said licking his lips. He sped up his bounced on top of Tony's cock as Tony groaned.

The two were coming close and it was Peter who came first with a shout of "Tony" as he spilled his cum all over Tony's chest.

Peter almost didn't hear the sound, but he heard Tony grunting as he came inside of him at the same time he had cum.

Peter slumped down on top of him as Tony's cock was still sheathed. The two were panting heavily as they try to catch their breath.

Once Peter sat up, he leans down to kiss Tony on the lips. Tony lets him as the two kissed one another heatedly and passionately.

Without breaking the kiss, Peter got off of Tony's cock making Tony whimper in disappointment as he was the one who broke the kiss.

"Are you ready for round three, baby?" Tony asked huskily. Tony watches Peter go down on all fours as he shook his ass.

"I want that huge cock in me, daddy. Pound me so that I can feel it tomorrow," Peter replies as he looks over at his shoulder to Tony, who was lying on his back. 

Tony reaches out and slapped his buttcheek making Peter moan. "You can't handle this huge cock, baby," he said as he sat up and begun to stroke his cock.

Peter licked his lips, "try me, daddy," he said.

Tony got behind Peter as he put his hands on his hips. Peter moans as he could feel the cock against his ass as Tony leans forward to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to ram it in so hard that you'll forget your own name," he said.

Peter was ready and before he knew it, Tony has fully entered him as Peter gripped the sheets below him. Before Peter could even say anything, Tony started to move his pace.

It was slow at first, teasing him but then it picked up speed as Tony begun to thrusts inside of him hard. Peter was moaning with each thrusts as Tony rams his cock inside of him every time he pulls out.

Tony was definitely stretching out his hole as the bed creaks and the headboard pounds against the wall with the movement that they make.

Tony was fucking Peter with whatever he got and Peter could hear the noises that Tony was making from behind. It was erotic, it wasn't the first time they had sex together, but it was one of the best sex that they had.

"Fuck me daddy, fuck me hard! Yes, oh yes! It feels fucking good!" Peter ranted out as he has put one of his hands to stroke his own cock below him.

The both of them were horny as Tony couldn't hold back anymore. With two thrusts later, he came deep inside of Peter as Peter came at the same time.

Tony was stilled as his gripping on Peter's hips has tightened and Peter knew there would a bruise there the very next day.

Peter moans as he felt the cum inside of him as he saw his own hand was covered with his own. He stuck his tongue out to lick his hand clean as Tony pulls out from him.

Tony slumps back on the bed tiredly as Peter had finished cleaning his hand and begun to move. He was now facing Tony who was staring at him.

"Fuck baby, you'll be the death of me," Tony said.

Peter smiles as he lays down beside Tony as he spooned against him. "You were the one who snuck into my bathroom while showering," he said.

The two were cuddling as Tony wrapped his arms around his baby, "you think the other Avengers will have a problem of this?" He asked.

Peter snorted, "Look at Wanda and Vision, that's not normal. I'm sure Steve and Bucky knew what we were doing in the other room," he said.

"I guess your right," Tony said slowly.

"I love you, daddy," Peter says huskily as he looks up at him.

Tony looks down and he didn't say anything as he leans to Peter to kiss him. The two kissed as Tony moans as he tasted cum.

It was Tony who broke the kiss this time, "it's time for round four soon," he said as Peter smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> Hope you guys had a good Christmas! I was going to finish this yesterday, but it got busy 😂 Hope you liked the story!


End file.
